After the Rain Comes the Sun
by Hermione514
Summary: Sequel to "It Was an Accident!" Harry tries to cope with Dumbledore's death and not having a girlfriend, but soon finds and unexpected friend. Pleez read my other stories, too!
1. Chapter 1

"AFTER THE RAIN COMES THE SUN"  
  
Summary: Sequel to "It Was an Accident! If you haven't read that, you should first. Harry tries to cope with Dumbledore's death & not having a girlfriend, but soon finds an unexpected friend. Rated PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does. Don't own Care Bears or the Rolling Stones either......  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Scarhead--whatever you want to call him--awoke on a February morn to see snow falling outside his window. His brilliant green eyes darted to the clock (4:00 am, not yet time to get ready for breakfast) to his best friend, Ron Weasly. Ron was clutching Hermione Granger's periwinkle hair ribbon, who was also their best friend, which she had worn at the Yule Ball the previous year, but it fell out of her hair when she walked off in a huff after yelling at Ron. Of course they still fought,but ever since he asked Hermione out on the train at the beginning of the school year, Ron kept his comments to himself about matters which they fought in. So, it was sort of like a tradition: Ron had to sleep with it. It was for good luck or something. Harry out his glasses on and walked over to the side of Ron's bed. "Ron?" he whispered. No response. "Ron?" he said a little louder. Ron snored. "RON!" he shouted, pushing him off the bed. Oops. "Bloody hell, Harry, it's 4 in the morning! Why'd you do that, you git?" "I had a really strange dream, Ron. It was about Dumbledore. He came down from heaven, and he said, 'Don't let Hagrid hug you!' and I turned around, and there was Hagrid, dressed like a Care Bear...the Grumpy Bear, I think...and next to him was Lucius Malfoy holding a bottle of Poison, and Snape with a Pufferskin on his head. And when I turned back around, Dumbledore was gone. Just like that." Ron sighed. He missed Dumbledore, too. "Look, Harry, I miss him, too, but you know it wasn't hagrid who killed him. It was Lucius with the killing potion. But Lucius is in Azkaban, and the word on the street is that he'll receive the Dementor's Kiss soon. And we have McGonagall as the new Headmistress. The whole Snape with the Pufferskin, and Hagrid dressed as the Grumpy Bear, well, I can't really explain that....anyway, don't worry about it. Just get some sleep. you know Dumbledore is watching over you. He's not gonna like seeing you unhappy." "Yeah....I know," Harry said, fighting back tears. Ron could see Harry was still upset about this, and he remembered something to cheer him up. "Isn't funny the way Snape and McGonagall are going out?" He changed into a falsetto tone."Oh, Snapey, darling, I love you!" He then changed into a nasally, resulting in, "Minervy, you are one of the select few who really starts me up! Like the Rolling Stones!" He made a fake gagging noise. "I'd rather stick forks in my nose than listen to THAT! Harry couldn't help but laugh. Ron always made him feel better. And somehow, he forgot all about his dream and went to bed. But he couldn't shake the feeling that, other than Ron, someone was in the dorm with him.  
  
That's the first chapter, and there's 8 more! I'm posting Ch.2 right now, and maybe Ch.3, but that'll definantly be posted tomarrow if not today. Here's a quick preview of Chapter 2: Harry tells Hermione his dream, and she gives him an interpretation much different than Ron's.....and Snapee and McGonagall....making out? Please read the rest and review! My last story didn't get many reviews, so I don't know if many people liked it. Review's really help me know what you guys want! ~*Hermione514*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As Harry and Ron walked down to breakfast, they stopped in the library to meet Hermione, who was checking out "Hogwarts, A History" yet again. Ron sighed and thought, *Will she ever give the book up?* Ron and Hermione kissed each other in greeting and the couple walked to the Great Hall holding hands, oh yeah, and Harry was there,too. "AHEM, I'M THE STAR! I LIVED! WHO ARE YOU?" Harry shouted. Jeez, that boy's got a set of lungs on him. Sorry, Harry, YOU are the star. Anyway, the three Gryffindors sat down at their house table. "Fred's been acting so weird lately," Ron said. "I think he might like Angelina." "No, he just smiles every time she talks to him," Harry joked. He took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Actually, the last time I checked, their going out," Hermione stated, not the slightest bit of excitement in her voice. Harry did what is known as a "spit take" and spat his hot chocolate all over Neville Longbottom. "Why me?" Neville sighed and started to dry off with magic. "WHAT?" Harry and Ron said in unsion. "I thought you knew. Look at them now." She bit into a bagel. Sure enough, a few seats over, Angelina and Fred were laughing as she threw bits of scrambled eggs into his mouth. Harry looked to the head table. Headmistress McGonagall could be seen holding Snape's hand under the table. And Pansy Parkinson was hanging onto Draco and staring deeply into her eyes, and the dragon stared right back. Yes, Valentine's Day was coming up, but Harry didn't feel the love. His parents and Dumbledore were dead. Hagrid didn't seem to spend any time with them anymore, not after trying to train Punky the Pufferskin not to bite/kill people. (Punky didn't trust people much after Fred used him for bludger practice.) And, add to it, Cho has vowed to put off dating since Cedric died. She wouldn't even go to the Yule Ball with Harry, so he went with Ginny. But still, he didn't have a girlfriend. Harry felt very, very alone. "What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked. "You've barely touched your breakfast." "I didn't get much sleep last night. I had a bad dream." "Yeah,and he pushed me off my bed. I got a bump on my head, darling; you want to see?" "Not right now," Hermione said, backing away. "Tell me about your dream." So Harry told Hermione the dream, and she listened intently. When he was done, she said in a very matter-of-fact way, "You need closure. You know it wasn't Hagrid. It was Lucius." Harry knew this. And despite the fact that Lucius was about to receive the Dementor's Kiss, Draco looked very happy. In fact, he and Pansy were doing some kissing of their own. "Anyway," Hermione continued, "I can't explain Snape and Punky, but Hagrid being dressed as the Grumpy Bear represents that you're still mad that Dumbledore's dead." "Pretty FREAKIN' mad," Ron added. Harry nodded with great understanding. As they walked back to their dorms to get the books they needed for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry noticed that Snape and McGonagall were gone. Ron's mind filled with unpleasant images. "Uh-oh...." he gasped. "What?" Hermione asked. "If Snape and McGonagall are aren't here, then they could only be doing one thing." "Which is..." Harry asked. What was it this time? They got abducted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? As they turned the corner, htey found their answer. "That," Ron said, his voice full of shock and horror. And what a shock it was. The Gryffindor Trio spotted the Potions Master and Headmistress making out. And I mean REALLY-- "DO NOT REMIND ME, MISS AUTHOR LADY!" Ron shouted. I think I just lost all hearing. Anyway, like I said, Snape was really into it. He didn't care that three 15 year old's were scarred for life. Neither did McGonagall. Ever so slowly, they backed away, never telling anyone what they had seen, and ran. As they ran for their lives, Snape's eyes opened and he saw them.  
  
Well, what did you guys think? Should I leave out the whole author/ character association thing or keep it up? Preview of Ch.3: They all must face Snape and McGonagall's classes, but can Ron get through it without letting the entire class know what he had seen? Review please! ~*Hermione514*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione eneterd Potions after lunch. The only reason they had gotten through Transfiguration is because Hermione put a spell on Ron to not say anything dumb, which Ron has quite a knack for doing. Unfortunantly, the spell wore off and Hermione didn't have time to do another one because it was too complicated. So, the only thing they could do was pray. Pray long and hard.  
  
Snape entered the room, happy as could be. He was so happy, in fact, that he did not tell "Miss Parkinson to get off Mr.Malfoy, please" like he did every day. No, he was skipping. SKIPPING. And throwing flowers. And singing. "OH, SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOTIOUS! EVEN THOUGH THE SOUND OF IT IS SOMETHING QUITE ATROCIOUS! IF YOU SAY IT LOUD ENOUGH YOU'LL ALWAYS SOUND PRECOCIOUS! SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOTIOUS!"  
  
The entire class stared in amazement. As a flower dropped on Ron's head, he said, "That is SO wrong." Staring into Hermione's eyes, he gave her the periwinkle flower. "It matches your eyes, darling." She took it and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
Snape then was bit by the reality bug. Severus Snape does not throw flowers. Severus Snape does not skip. Severus Snape does not sing songs from "Mary Poppins." He stopped immediatley, rather embarrased, and cleared his throat. "Well, let's begin. Mr.Weasly, what do I need to do to make a melting potion?"  
  
"Well, you make out--I MEAN MAKE!--the part where the posion and the rat skull are lip-locked--I MEAN LOCKED!--together, then add it to the rest of what you have alreay made sweet--WOAH NOW! I MEAN MADE!"  
  
Harry kicked Ron under the table. Hermione took some Tylenol. This was going to be a very looooong class.  
  
"Mr.Weasly, would you and your little friends see me in my office after class?"  
  
Oh shit.  
  
Harry whispered to Ron, "I'm gonna kill you after class! Do you know what he's going to do to us?"  
  
"I know what he'll do and it won't be fresh linen!" Ron whispered right back.  
  
"Very well put, Ron." Hermione muttered.  
  
Snape continued on with the lesson, and when the bell rang, he waited for all the students to clear out before having their little chat.  
  
"I saw you. All three of you. You know what you saw, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, Proffesor," they all said in unsion.  
  
"But you can never tell anyone. The school hasn't been the same since Dumbledore's passing. And it's been better since Minnie--I mean Headmistress McGonagall--has taken over. If the Ministry of Magic ever finds out, our beloved Hogwarts will go straight down the crapper."  
  
What was Snape trying to say?  
  
"I will not punish you if you keep your pie-holes shut. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal," Ron squeaked.  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
"Woah, that was freaky!" Ron gasped. "Good thing we didn't panic!"  
  
Hermione slapped her boyfriend upside the head.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a little bit later in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was glad the day was done. He was playing a game of Exploding Snap with George and Ginny, who, like him, didn't have a significant other.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE TO RUB IT IN?" they all shouted.  
  
SORRY! Anyway, Fred and Angelina were cuddling by the fire, whereas Ron and Hermione were kissing in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. It was the only place they got any privacy. Myrtle was still whiney, but she was put on Zoloft.  
  
Harry didn't feel like playing. He was too depressed. Aw, let's all play him a sad song on the world's tiniest violin.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY! Besides, Draco already did that today."  
  
He climed the steps up to his room and who should he find sitting on his four-poster but.....the ghost of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"D-D-Dumbledore?" He gasped.  
  
"Yes. I have seen the top of the mountain.....and it is good."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, I saw it on Beavis and Butthead. (not mine!) Anyway, I have come to tell youthat the school won't be closing anytime soon, not under Headmistress McGonagall's direction. You may feel alone, but I assure you that you will find true love this Valentines Day--not Cho-- and this girl will also be your very best friend. And other than you finding true love, a very important event will take place on Valentines Day, since the school has the day off. Don't be too shocked, but--oh, fancy the time! Don't tell anyone I was here, or I can assure you that you won't have Unicorns in your dreams that night. Must be off! See you in heaven, Harry!"  
  
Harry collapsed on his bed. Woah.  
  
WOW! That was unexpected! Keep reading, because there is still so much more to come! Review please, so I know what you guys think! Ch.4 soon! ~*Hermione514*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
It was dinner the next day, two days before Valentines Day. Harry had not told anyone about who--or what--he had seen the night before. He could barely concentrate in Potions, resulting in pouring hot molten lava on Neville's lap ("Why me?) instead of into the cauldron. He was drifting off to La La Land until Hermione Made an interesting comment.  
  
"Do you think Snape and McGonagall are acting strange?"  
  
"Snape's ALWAYS acting strange," Ron said as he bit into a chicken wing.  
  
"Hermione's right," Harry said. "They look like they're in heaven." He then remembered what Dumbledore had said and sighed.  
  
"Look, they're gonna say something!" Ron announced.  
  
Headmistress Mcgonagall tapped her water goblet and took Snape's hand. The Great Hall got very quiet.  
  
"Proffesor Snape and myself have a special announcement to make."  
  
Snape cleared his throat. "Minerva and I....are getting married on Valentines Day."  
  
Hermione and Ron exchaged glances. What the bloody frickin' hell? On Valentines Day? When had he asked her? Harry looked really, really sick. This is what Dumbledore was talking about! He hadn't hallucinated! The Great Hall was a-buzz with voices until Snape shouted "SHUT IT!" The students quieted down again.  
  
"I asked Minnie to be my wife a few month ago, and I was so surprised when she said yes! And now my dream is coming a reality!" He threw a flower into the air as Ron and Hermione tried to hide their giggles (the key word there is TRY). Harry looked green. "And all of you who attend are hap-hap-happy Hogwarts--" Harry was ready to die. "--are invited to our hap-hap-happy wedding in the hap-hap-happy Great Hall!"  
  
Thunderous applause arose from the students as Snape and McGonagall wiped tears from their eyes. Hermione sighed, "Isn't love a many splendored thing?"  
  
Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as he dropped to the floor. He had fainted.  
  
"Spoke a bit too soon there, darling," Ron said. "Best get him up to bed...."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry awoke to find Ginny sitting on the edge of his bed, doing homework. She looked so relieved that Harry had finally awoken. "Oh, good, you're finally up!"  
  
He put his glassess on. "Hi, Ginny. Where's Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom."  
  
Harry scoffed. "Figures. What happened? I had a horrible dream that Snape and McGonagall were--"  
  
"Harry, that wasn't a dream," Ginny said quickly.  
  
"Damn." Ginny has never heard him swear before.  
  
"It's okay. It'll be fun!"  
  
"I hope so. It's so weird." Harry said. "Did you see Snape cry?"  
  
"Yeah! Who knew he was so sensitive?"  
  
"He was skipping, singing, and throwing flowers inour class!" Harry said while laughing.  
  
Ginny giggled. "I wondered why Ron was falling out of his chair laughing."  
  
"Yeah. You know, one time he....."  
  
And they talked for hours. They didn't care that it was WAY passed their bedtime. When Ginny saw the clock, she said goodbye to Harry and rushed to the Girls' Dormitories.  
  
Harry lied there in bed and stared up at the ceiling. Dumbledore had been right about Snape and McGonagall, but was Ginny really his soulmate? It's amazing how they really hit it off. He just lay there and thought, *I wonder where this is going.*  
  
With the wedding just days away, and Ginny and Harry hitting it off, who knows what twisted events will take place? If you would be so kind as to review and come back for the next chapter, you'll find out! ~*Hermione514*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
It was one day before Valentines Day. Hogwarts was being decorated red, white, and pink. Word had gotten around that Prof. Flitwick was to be the best man and Draco to be the ring bearer, much to Ginny's displeasure becaues she was the flower girl, and much to Pansy's because, well, Draco was her boyfriend.  
  
"AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT, YOU SKINNY LITTLE--"  
  
As the author put tape on Pansy's mouth, we continue on with the story. Prof.Sprout was to be the maid of honor, and Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were bridesmaids. Harry and Ron were ushers. (Woo-hoo.)  
  
Ron and Hermione were showing Harry what they had got for the love of their life. If it met Harry's approval, it was a good gift.  
  
They were in the Common Room and Hermione was helping Ginny put a few alterations on her dress (it was too big).  
  
"Harry!" Ron whispered. "Come here!"  
  
Harry rushed over. Before he could say anything, Ron started to just go off. "Look what I got for Hermione!"  
  
It was a gold locket. Engraved on the front was "Hermione".  
  
"Open it!" Ron could hardly contain himself. On the lefy side of the inside, it said "+ Ron" and on the right side, "forever". On the back, there was a heart.  
  
"Where did you get this? How did you get the money?" Harry gasped.  
  
"I scraped together everthing I could and used it all up. I got it at Hogsmeade."  
  
"Wow. She will definantley like this."  
  
Ron left to go hide it. Hermione ran up to Harry. "Look what I got Ron!" It was a Chudley Cannons sweater Hermione had made herself "with love in every stitch."  
  
Hermione left to hide her gift also. Everyone was gone from the common room. they all wanted to get some sleep for the big wedding.  
  
All except Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, I heard you're going to be the flower girl tomarrow."  
  
"Yeah. And you're an usher?"  
  
"Yeah. Woo."  
  
"I've never been to a wedding reception before. How do you dance?"  
  
"Like this!" Harry got up and started doing the Macarena. "HEEEY MACARENA!"  
  
"Nooo!" Ginny giggled. "I meant SLOW dance."  
  
"But you've danced with me at the Yule Ball."  
  
"Yeah, but, I forgot...." Ginny's just trying to weasel a dance out of Harry. I know it.  
  
"Oh......okay then."  
  
Harry explained until they were both dancing. Someone had left a Muggle radio on because Alliyah's "I Miss You" (LOVE that song!) came on and they danced the night away.  
  
Ginny then realized that if she didn't get any sleep she would be a flower girl with Narcolepsy (it makes you go to sleep at any time). She ran up to the room she shared with Hermione and called good night from the stairs.  
  
Harry knew. She was the one.  
  
Yet how to surprise her tomarrow....it was too late to get her a anything now, unless......  
  
Harry put on his scarf and gloves and threw the Invisibility Cloak over him. Without making a sound, he tiptoed out to the side of the Gryffindor Tower in the freezing snow.  
  
There was a bed of white roses. Hogwarts roses didn't die. He picked 14 of them, representing Ginny's age, and rushed inside. He had made up his mind. He was going to ask her to be his girfriend tomarrow before the wedding.  
  
The next chapter has Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati helping McGonagall get ready, and Snape and Flitwick have little chat. Intriging..... ~*Hermione514*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati came into McGonagall's room wearing strapless dresses of red with matching gloves. Ginny has a pink dress with spagetti straps. Hermione had helped put Ginny's hair up in a bun. Prof. Sprout had on an evergreen dress with long sleeves. And then, there was McGonagall. For a woman of nearly 50, she looked absolutley stunning in a simple, sleeveless white wedding gown with white roses on the collar and outline. Her hair was down, covered with a pearl tiara and veil.  
  
"Oh, girls, I'm so glad you could be here on this special day. But, I don't have anything.....oh, what is it?!"  
  
"Old, new, borrowed, and blue?" Parvati interuppted.  
  
"Yeah, that's it..."  
  
"Yes you do!" Sprout yelled enthusiasticlly. "Your necklace." She handed McGonagall her ancient pearl necklace. This thing was so old, when--  
  
"AHEM!!" McGonagall shouted. Well, anyway, Lavender butted in saying that the engagement ring Snape had given her was new. "Now I need something borrowed...." McGonagall said.  
  
Hermione cringed. NO FRICKIN' WAY was she going to lend her Transfiguration teech the heart shaped earings Ron gave her for Christmas. She reluctantly began to take them off when Parvati offered McGonagall her charmbracelet. And for blue, they chose a bright blue eyeshadow that turned McGonagall's once hawk eyes soft and cheerfull.  
  
~*~  
  
"Severus, we should talk..." Prof. Flitwick said.  
  
"About what?" Snape said sternly.  
  
"You seem nervous, Proffesor," Draco said.  
  
"Well, let's think here. It's my wedding day. How am I supposed to feel?!"  
  
"Um......." Flitwick thought, "happy?"  
  
Snape banged his head repeatedly against the wall. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" he boomed, making Draco and Flitwick jump. "STRAIGHTEN YOUR TIES!"  
  
They all straightened the bow ties on their tuxes.  
  
"THAT'S BETTER! I WANT EVERYTHING TO BE PERFECT! IT'S MY SPECIAL, HAPPY DAY, AND NONE OF YOU PRATS ARE GOING TO MESS IT UP! IS THAT CLEAR?!"  
  
"Crystal", Draco squeaked.  
  
"MINERVA IS TO BE SMILING AND NO GIT WILL CHANGE THAT!'  
  
"You DO know why she's smiling, Draco," Flitwick said, raising and lowering his eyebrows.  
  
Snape was in total shock. "You are like the WORST best man EVER!" This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ron, dressed in identical tuxedos, walked up and down the Great Hall.  
  
"Ron," Harry began, "what would you do if I asked Ginny out?"  
  
"I would beat your ass to a bloody pulp." Ron said gleefully. "Why?"  
  
"Um....isn't it obvious?"  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "YOU LOVE GINNY?!"  
  
"SHH!" Harry yelled, covering Ron's mouth. "I don't think she likes me, though."  
  
"Are you kidding? The girl's crazy for you!" Mocking Harry in a nasally tone, he said, "Um....isn't it obvious?"  
  
Harry was not amused. "Come on! This is serious!"  
  
"I'm just kidding. If you wanna ask her out, go ahead. I won't beat you to a bloody pulp....unless you're Draco, that is."  
  
"Thanks, Ron! Oh, you should be giving Hermione her locket now, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Good luck with Ginny....."  
  
The boys ran in opposte directions.  
  
"....you'll need it.....NOT! HAHAHAHAH! I CRACK MYSELF UP!"  
  
I'm SO sorry I haven't updated lately, but there has been SO much stuff going on....anyway, with the wedding approaching in an hour, who knows what's gonna lead to what? Look for Ch.7......and HPFanForLIfe, thanks for all the great reviews! ~*Hermione514*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Ron walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione was standing by the window, watching the falling snow. Ron walked up silently behind her and lifted her up into his arms, planting a passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
"Well hello," Hermione said. "Happy Valentines Day, honey." She handed him his sweater, and his eyes dialated, similar to how my best friend Melissa's did when I told her I had a boyfriend.  
  
"Oh, Hermione...Where did you find this?" he said, obviously liking it.  
  
"I made it," she beamed, "with love in every stitch."  
  
"It's wonderful, like you. Happy Valentines Day, darling," Ron said, kissing her on the cheek and handing her a maroon box.  
  
Hermione opened it and gasped. Tears welled in her eyes as she read the front of the locket, then the inside, and finally, the back.  
  
"Oh, Ron....this...this..it's so beautiful.....I love it."  
  
"Do you know what I love?" He said, holding her hands in his. She shook her head. Damn, Hermione, you're stupid! Think about what he's saying....  
  
"Stay calm," Hermione muttered. "Ignore the comments from the peanut gallery."  
  
WELL! Anyway, Ron said, "You. I fell in love with you ever since I met you on the train. I love you."  
  
Hermione had never heard him say that before. He loves her! HE LOVES HER! She wanted to shout it from the top of the world.  
  
Throwing her arms around him, she said, "I love you, too, Ron."  
  
They kissed like they never had before. Ladies, don't you wish you boyfriend was like Ron Weasly? MINE IS!! HA HA HA!!  
  
~*~  
  
Harry ran up to the Girls' Dormitories. Granted, he wasn't supposed to be up there, but since everyone was waiting for the wedding to start, no one was there but Ginny.  
  
He slowly crept up behind her. What a radiant creature she was in that dress.  
  
Ever so gently, he slid a white rose in her hair and and put the other 13 in her arms. She turened around and looked at him in surprise. His green eyes seemed to sparkle like emeralds. What was she to say?  
  
But before she could get a word in edgewise, Harry said "Happy Valentines Day, Ginny" and kissed her on the cheek. She kissed his cheek, too.  
  
Finally, she spoke. "Happy Valentines Day, Harry. Thank you for the roses, but I didn't get you anything."  
  
"Ginny," Harry said passionantley, "the greatest gift you could ever give me is to be my girlfriend. My Valentine. My love."  
  
"Oh, Harry, of course I'll be your girlfriend. I was so afraid to tell you because I thought you liked Cho." PUH-LEEZ! And what the hell kind of a name is Cho?  
  
"Not until I finally learned what was underneath that shy persona you kept for 4 years." He sweeped her into a hug.  
  
"Harry Potter," Ginny gushed, "I'll love you 'til the day I die." They kissed. Again, I bet you wish you had a boyfriend like Harry. WELL I DO!!  
  
~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione came into the Common Room ten minutes later, where Harry and Ginny were cuddling by the blazing fire.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione said. "We've got to go! The wedding's going to start!"  
  
"Yeah, ROMEO AND JULIET," Ron teased. "If I miss Snape and McGonagall's wedding, I will personally scoop all your eyes out with a spoon."  
  
That isn't very nice.  
  
The 2 couples rushed to the Great Hall.  
  
Only 1 or 2 chapters left, I still can't decide. Finally, in chapter 8, the wedding and wedding reception! DESTINED TO BE A CLASSIC! ~*Hermione514*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Harry and Ron sat in the front row, saving seats for Ginny and hermione. The wedding was about to begin. Snape was standing at the altar with Flitwick by his side.  
  
Celine Dion's "Because You Loved Me" began to play. Ginny and Draco walked down the aisle; Ginny throwing rose petals and Draco carrying the rings. Pansy shot Ginny a nasty look, even though the entire school knew that she and Harry were a couple. They stood at the altar.  
  
Next, Flitwick and Sprout walked, followed by Parvati, Lavender, and finally, Hermione. *How beautiful she looks in that dress* Ron thought.  
  
Then, there was McGonagall, with a smile on her face. Her eyes met Snape's. The gaze they shared was priceless. Ron began to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry whispered.  
  
"I always cry at weddings," Ron replied.  
  
The Priest carried on with the boring part of the ceremony as Ginny and Hermione sat down by thier boyfriends. Hermione handed Ron a tissue. "Thanks, darling," he sobbed.  
  
NOW here's the good part.  
  
"Severus Snape," the priest began. "Do you promise to love and cherish Minerva McGonagall in sickness and in health," blah blah blah, "til death do you part?"  
  
"I do," Snape said, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"Minerva McGonagall, do you promise to love and cherish Severus Snape in sickness and in health," blah blah blah, "'til death do you part?"  
  
"I do," McGonagall said, tears welling in her eyes also.  
  
"The rings, please," the priest said. Draco brought them up. Once the rings were on their fingers, the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Snape swept her into a kiss that know one will ever forget. Ron took mental notes. *Note to self: pay attention!*  
  
As Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape walked down the aisle, Ron nearly flooded the floor. Hermione would've hit him, but, "It's just so moving!"  
  
~*~  
  
The wedding reception was REALLY fun. Ginny and Hermione took off their heels and danced with their boys all night long. Ron almost started sobbing again when Severus and Minerva danced. (Well, you wouldn'y know who I was talking about if there were two Snapes.....)  
  
At midnight, the last song came on before Severus and Minnerva went on their honeymoon, the last dance came on. Harry and Ginny didn't need to say anything. They knew there love was real. All they did was dance,kissing each other now and then. This relationship would definantley last. Ginny's word would remain true: she will love him 'til the day she died.  
  
Hermione and Ron didn't seem to be having any problems, either. Ron really loved her; you could tell. The way he held her, treated her, and looked at her said it all. She loved him with all her heart, and she knew how sensitive he was (like the flood of tears didn't give it away) and she loved him for that. Their realationship would last, too.  
  
Pansy and Draco weren't dancing. They could care less. They were making out in the corner.  
  
Fred and Angelina weren't dancing fast for once, which meant there was no risk of injury to any one around them. They were lost in each others eyes.  
  
From kisses to cake, Minerva and Severus never left each others side. The song ended and Severus swept Minerva up into his arms similar to the way Ron had done to Hermione earlier that day. As the newly-weds walked out, everyone knew one thing: Hogwarts would never be the same again.  
  
THE END! REVIEW ! 


End file.
